fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Drine Squad
Drine Squad is a Nintendo video game, released in 2015, on the Nintendo Wii U. Playable Characters Blaze: The most adventures drine, and is about 11 years old. He has the power of Fire, and he can defend the gang with a thick wall of fire to block enemies. Frost: As a normal drine, she uses very helpful Ice Spells, though, as a 16 year-old girl, she spends time at Riverside Town Mall, or hanging out with her friends. Leaf: The youngest of the group, 6 years old, though, she has the most powerful power of Nature. When she gets scared, she shoots vines out of her arms. Rock: The oldest, most powerful, epic drine is Rock, the age of 18. He can use his magic to rip boulders from the Earth. Storm: Storm, a 13 year old emo boy, can summon the power of storms, to blaze enemies with lightning. Sometimes, he can even start a hurricane. Characters Rivver D. Sid: The silly mayor of Riverside Town. Dr. Drine: The Drine's creator. Assistant Bob: Dr. Drine's assistant. Kelly: One of Frost's friends. Emma: One of Frost's friends. Kaylee: One of Frost's friends. Dr. Pat: The odd bad guy. Gobojiin: Darklord's mage. Darklord: The evil essence. Areas Riverside Town Riverside Town Mall Riverside Town Hall Riverside Town Park Riverside Trail Robotics Lab Special Mission (Levels) My Dear Darklord: The Drines travel threw a mysterious dark cave, only to be welcomed by Dr. Pat's Patodroids. After you destroy all 15, Dr. Pat creates an avalanche and runs away. You get crushed, but a strange army of goblins dig you up. They bring you hostage to a giant room, and you have to escape. After you escape, Dr. Pat will find you, and you are chased by Dr. Pat and the strange Goblin Army. Eventuality, Dr. Pat will give up, get in his robot and fly away. Soon after, you are cornered by a series of goblins. A big goblin comes, and says "Hello, Hello. What do we have here? Some escaped prisoners of the Locked Jail running a muck. My name a Gobojiin, Mage of Darklord. You have to speak up, little robotic scums." . After, Gobojiin tells the other goblins to back off, he tells you to meet him in the entertainment room, and gives you a mission map. When you go through the Cavern Passageway, turn left in the royal hall, and go through the dining room, you will meet Gobojiin. You defeat Gobojiin, and Darklord comes. He sets you free, and tells you "This is NOT going to be the last time we meet." ''Jumping on Big Skyscrapers: ''Dr. Pat has been reported to be atop some town buildings, and the Drines go check it out. You see Dr. Pat in an octopus suit grabbing people and throwing then off the building. When you get near him, he jumps to the edge of another building. Get Leaf to wrap the vines into his robot suit, and get Blaze to burn them. Soon he gets out with a remote control, and presses the big red button. Suddenly, you hear ticking and you can't move. The building then blows up and you are hurled across the town. Get to the sixth building, and Dr. Pat will be their in a stolen helicopter. He flies away, and lets a wave of 30 patodroids. When you defeat them, use Rock to rip out a piece of the building, and go after him. You will get to him, and he sends out a clone version of himself. After you defeat it, Dr. Drine will rescue you when it explodes. Bank Robbery...?: The level starts with the drines in a bank. Suddenly, robbers come. After you attack them, they allow you to proceed into the vault. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games